


The Contract

by Gekiai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And eventual loss of that, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Straight up Lemonade man, Virginity, of some sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: A contract had to be made to set a few boundaries between two people who desired one another yet couldn't put a label on these wants. The problem is, someone begins to violate this contract, and things possibly go to shit. Modern AU. ItaHina. Taste the lemonade.





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey all, this is a fic I've been working on since November, and it's been quite the guilty pleasure. I've wanted to make a dumb horny fic for my OTP for a long while, and an rp I had done with an old acquaintance drove that motivation home.
> 
> This is a modern AU, so I've tried my absolute hardest to keep things in character and as realistic as possible but also abiding by my own headcanons. Furthemore, our two leads love sex. Other people love sex. Yes, I know we all love to think Itachi is as vanilla as they come (and this isn't incorrect to think), but here he uh, isn't. I've tried to explain this as best as I can, so don't hate me if I fall short at some parts. Please. Or do notify me of this in a polite manner.
> 
> Generally speaking, I'm not really taking this story seriously, so there's that to keep in mind. I have more serious things for these two in the making.
> 
> Please, enjoy. This is a nice Valentine's Day treat for all the singles out there hehe.

Everything was starting to change around her, her vision morphing to mere streaks of color, the heavy bass of rowdy party music beginning to reverberate through her head each passing second.

And yet, Hinata felt she was on top of the world.

She was handed yet another plastic bottle by her gaggle of high and semi-drunk gal friends, an oddly colored liquid sloshing this way and that within the worn vessel. She took an eager sip, feeling her body sway along with whatever she'd just imbibed go straight to her bladder.

It was October of her freshman year, and her life was already spiraling in a different direction than what it had been months ago. She had graduated from a strict and prestigious boarding school, having received top scores and honors in all of her classes. She had held much promise in her family's eyes, especially when she embarked onto university.

But her family was now disappointed in her current subpar grades and were suspicious of her new behavior, which was much unlike the perfect daughter they'd known and reared before. Though Hinata was stressed about this continuously, her newfound friends and the many boys that vouched for her attention and affection, distracted her from it all.

And now under her own doing, the current Hinata was pretty much drunk out of her mind, her rather innocent palette well-accustomed to the taste of alcohol by now. She loved the sweetness, tanginess, and occasional bitterness of it all, since her friends also mixed it with some of her favorite juices to make it even more appealing to her. Naturally, this made her all the more wasted.

"I-I-I need to find the restroom…" the girl babbled out after her long swig, fortunately loud enough to be heard of the loud music and ruckus of the house party they were currently attending.

"Oh yeah!" Ino giggled, loudly, obnoxiously. "Don't  _die_  Hinata." As if she would. "And while you're at it, why don't you try to scope around for Itachi? I heard he lives in this house and he's super hot. You might just get lucky toniiiiiight."

Even through her drunk consciousness, Hinata knew exactly what the blonde was getting at, and blushed madly.

She'd seen the Uchiha maybe once or twice, but never interacted with him. The most she could remember was that long, dark brown hair of his (probably died) pulled back into a ponytail by a simple red band, along with those striking eyes that seemed to appear a near crimson in the light.

He and his younger brother were the big talk on campus. Itachi stole the hearts of both men and women because apparently he went  _both ways._ Her small group was constantly plotting ways to wring the boy in, even if the possibility of doing so was very slim. He was  _elusive_ , and probably very aware of his status on campus. A few hormonal freshman girls like them would not stand much of a chance.

And Hinata, fairly ambivalent on such a scheme, could only listen to her loins that were practically begging for her to head to the restroom. She slipped away from her friends and stumbled up the stairs with much struggle, her short skirt revealing quite an eyeful if someone were to be watching from below.

She made it up, unaware of the glances that shot in her direction from upperclassmen boys, their eyes glazing over her cleavage that spilled from her tight v-neck (complimentary of Ino).

Hinata looked around, entirely unfamiliar with her surroundings. There were two directions for her to choose from, and in her inebriated state, she started wandering down one hall randomly. There, she only found doors with names sloppily pasted upon them, but not one that looked like a bathroom to her.

Assuming she'd gone the wrong way, she whined in mild frustration and turned the other direction, barely squeezing past a group of rowdy boys. One shouted out to her, something having to do with  _rack_ , but she did not bother to answer.

Hinata still had no luck finding the restroom on this side either.

By now she was desperate, squeezing her thighs together impulsively even though this further impaired her ability to walk well. She noticed a door to a room cracked open, faint light pouring out into the otherwise dark hallway.

Though she would've been more timid and polite upon entering another's room, she knocked loudly, poking her head through the crack in the door before she received permission to enter.

"U-Um, excuse me...where's the...the restroom?" Hinata uttered out more coherently than she expected. The head she had been talking to turned around, and her urge to pee increased tenfold.

Those eyes that she remembered so well were staring back at her, curiosity flashing across them before his face reverted back to an impassiveness.

"I'll show you." he rose up from his place on a couch, walking past her and out into the hallway.

Obediently, Hinata followed closely behind, her eyes shifting back to the red band that kept his hair in place.

"Yo, Itachi!" One of the boys in the boisterous cluster bellowed. "Why aren'tcha downstairs?"

"I had some business to handle." was his clipped response, his voice rather dry.

"Psh, dude that's  _wack_."

"I might join, later."  _Later_  as in he probably would be the one to disperse the party. Surprisingly, he had actually coordinated this party with his friends who also resided within the house. But when the night came, he hadn't been feeling it.

"Here." Itachi was now addressing Hinata, who had just seconds ago ran into his back when he had stopped short.

Flustered, she squeaked a  _thank you_  before practically running into the restroom.

In most cases, others would've left her be, but Itachi stood outside until she was finished.

The furtive glances the other men stole in the direction of the bathroom said it all. He wouldn't allow them to do something to her, especially in such a vulnerable state. Such men put a bitter taste in his mouth, and it pissed him off even more that they were in his home.

Itachi leaned near the door frame and waited, not really listening in on what was going down in the restroom until-

_Aaugh!_

The door flew open, and he saw the girl's head practically dipped in the toilet bowl.

With some urgency, he rushed over and swooped her hair over her shoulder and behind her back as she continued to hack up whatever was beginning to make her sick.

The girl must've had way too much, and perhaps not of the good stuff either.

Itachi would save his questioning and lecturing for later as he continued to hold her hair back, fingers stroking over the strands slowly in an effort to comfort.

Painful minutes passed and Hinata eventually pulled away, allowing Itachi to take a few steps back.

"I'm sorry.." an apology was the first thing that came out of her mouth, struggling to stand up, and proceeding to slip on the flimsy rug that was in front of the toilet.

Itachi wrapped an arm around her smaller frame and helped her stand on her feet. He did not respond to her apology and instead flushed the toilet with his foot and walked her back down the hallway, a vice grip on her shoulder. He ignored the stares of their observers with ease, promptly shutting his bedroom door behind him.

"Take this." He handed her a bottle of a clear substance.

Hinata, still intoxicated, thought he was offering her vodka, and accepted it with a broad smile.

Within seconds, she tasted the bland, underwhelming taste of water and whined, pulling the bottle back from her lips to reveal a pout.

"I'm not  _that_ dr-drunk…"

' _Like you just didn't puke out your guts…'_  he thought.

"You're not going anywhere until you finish that bottle." His voice was steady, almost cold. From that tone alone, she knew he meant what he said.

With another soft sigh, she drank the water at a reasonable pace, eyes floating around the room.

It was a typical college-like room, nothing too special. There was another bed on the other side, which indicated that he had a roommate who wasn't present at the time. Between the two sides of the room, there was a couch only big enough to fit two people if they were sitting upright, a square shaped table, and a flat screen television, currently not in use.

Itachi took a seat back on the couch, flicking through his cell phone, though he looked over at the female occasionally. He made no motions to initiate conversation, only observed her.

Petite with quite an innocent and round face. Long hair that was an almost midnight blue with eyes that were violet. She looked quite gifted in the breasts and curve departments, and this was put on full display by her rather scandalous outfit.

He could only assume she was a freshman, not by her irresponsibility or get-up, but just the entire vibe he was receiving from the girl.

Their eyes met in those moments and she asked with measured hesitation, "A-And your name is?"

A look of relief crossed his features. She either had not heard of him (and was therefore, not on the hunt for him) or she just really was too drunk to remember his name being said only a couple minutes ago.

Regardless, he answered, "Itachi."

Her face lit up, in a way that he found somewhat cute, and she giggled. "I-I found you…"

"You were looking for me?" his face would've shown his bitterness, but somehow he felt the need to be soft with this girl. She didn't seem to be pursuing what was in his pants.

"Well, my friends w-were…"

_Ah._

"And your name?"

"H-Hinata…" she took another drink from the bottle, this time, finishing it all up.

"Are you a freshman?" he wondered if his assumptions were true.

"Yes."

"You should be more careful with your drinking. You can get hurt." Once again, his tone was icy and almost harsh as it had been before.

Those words made her look down, but she nodded slowly. It was  _fun,_ she would have argued. Especially with her friends. She felt more confident, more competent, and much sexier. Most of all, it was an escape from her rather dreary, boring reality.

"S-Sorry…" she slid off his bed, standing up straight as best she could to offer him an appropriate bow, though doing so almost caused her to tip over.

Itachi had to hold back a laugh.  _To him, she seemed so sweet, and nearly innocent…_

"There's no need to apologize."

"I've put such a burden on you b-b-by not being responsi-sible…"

"Not necessarily. I'm not doing anything of importance."

"Oh…" she immediately straightened up, her mood changing upon his response. Hinata walked over and took a seat by the boy on the squished couch. Well, if she had found him, why not see what happens if she were to stay around? Hinata felt guilty for thinking such naughty thoughts, but it happened all the more easier since she wasn't sober. Besides, this Itachi guy  _was_ attractive. Wouldn't her friends be proud?

Feeling rather uninhibited, she reached over and felt the shiny wallet chain clasped to his belt loop. "Th-this is pretty…"

"Thank you." a grin was on his face, mainly out of amusement at the drunk girl's flightiness.

"Y-you paint your nails too?" Small hands reached for one of his, wrapping her digits around his palm as she observed his hand closely.

"I do." They were a dark purple, a rather pleasing color to the female. And she couldn't help but wonder the things his slender fingers could do.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she thought this, and it was not unnoticed by the male.

"Are you hot?" Itachi asked, looking over to see if he should switch on the fan.

She shook her head vehemently, still grasping his hand. "I just...I just thought of something."

"About?"

"Your fingers are...n-nice." She visibly swallowed, her face seemingly getting even redder by the second.

Though she was now descending into the department of the other fangirls on campus, she was so adorable to Itachi, and he really did want to devour her. Despite how responsible and disciplined he appeared outwardly, his partners knew all too well how alive his sexual libido was. This had been news for many.

However, doing anything with her right now, wouldn't be in good taste. He wanted her sober. Itachi was a man of much self-control, and he could hold off.

"It's odd that thinking about my fingers would make you so red." But he had very little control when it came to teasing, and snarky remarks, a characteristic he had developed in the recent years. He wanted to see how red that cute face of hers could become.

"Tell me, what were you thinking of specifically?"

Hinata absolutely could not vocalize her thoughts. Besides, this was only something she'd heard from her friends, but she'd never actually experienced before. The furthest she got was that one guy feeling between her legs while they were making out, but that was about it.

In other ways, she had tried to pander to the needs of these boys, but she'd always  _freeze up-_ the words and encouragements from her influential friends never reached her in those crucial a result, she was pretty much experience-less, and in the eyes of someone like Itachi, she couldn't help but feel even more anxious about this fact.

She shook her head at his question, her eyes moving away from his. Besides, she had to go to the restroom again.

"I-I-I need to go to the restroom."

Perhaps he'd gone too far.

He stood up again and led her where she desired to be, the persistent clusters outside the doors having vacated downstairs by then.

Itachi waited once more, this time flashing a soft grin when she had exited the restroom, looking more refreshed, and less like a drunken damsel.

"Feeling a little better?"

She nodded with a warm smile. The more she peed, the more she was starting to feel like herself and  _remember_ things.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata said once more, "I keep saying really weird things…"

"You don't have to apologize." Itachi coaxed. A chronic apologizer she was, and perhaps it was coupled with low self-esteem too.

"Are you going to contact your friends?" As much as he was pleased to have potentially made a new friend, it was best they part ways before it grew too late.

She perked up at the mention, then answered, "My phone is still in your room…"

And once they'd walked there, she checked her device, sliding to their group chat.

There was a flurry of messages, most with massive typos and some pictures taken of them all by unfamiliar people behind the phone camera. Through more reading, Hinata realized they had already left the party, running off with some frat boys.  _They'd left her._

Suddenly, she did not wish to see them again.

"I...I think I'll head back."

"With your friends?" He would walk her to them.

"They...left me." her sadness was clearly indicated in her tone, her eyes flickering away from his as she bit her lip.

Itachi immediately got a sense of what sort of friends she had. He reached over and retook her hand to console her.

"I can drive you back."

"They all live near me."

He nodded in understanding. "I don't mind you staying here for the night."

She shook her head. "I don't want to bother you any longer.."

"If you were bothering me, I wouldn't be here right now."

Thinking on that a little further, she nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Itachi-san."

"It's not an issue."

Without further thought, she had crawled up on the boy's bed, her buzzedness still not making her do the most polite of choices. But the bed was warm and smelled nice. Like him. With a small inkling of hope, she hoped he would cuddle her, an activity she found to be intimate enough but relaxing. These desires of hers were expressed through a soft groan of contentment, her petite form balling up underneath his comforter.

"Do you want a blanket?"

"I-I'm fine." her eyes and the top of her head were only visible to him now. But riskily, she asked, "Itachi-san, could...could you join me?"

He raised an eyebrow. Really, he'd planned on sleeping in his roommate, Shisui's, bed tonight, so that she was comfortable.

But the narrow beds meant that they weren't going to have much distance apart from another. Frankly, they'd nearly be on top of one another. But she was fine with that.

"Sure."

The loudness from the party had died down somewhat, but there were still guests present. Either way, he knew his housemates would settle it down once it got to a certain time.

Itachi slipped off his shirt and pants, getting into more comfortable clothing.

Hinata's eyes wandered over, acknowledging how slender yet built he was. Not like an athlete, but enough to express just how well he took care of himself. Imagining herself pressed against him or even  _feeling along his body_  caused her to shudder, a tingly feeling traveling southward.

This was  _embarrassing,_ and Hinata felt improper for having such sexual attractions to someone she had just met.

She covered her face in her own guilt as he was just about to enter the bed, rousing a soft chuckle from the boy.

"You want me to get in, correct?"

The bulge in the covers slowly shook up and down. She had asked for this, after all.

"Uncover your face."

She slowly peeled the cover away from her, face still as pink as it was prior.

He slid in next to her, running a hand through her long hair, only partially disheveled by the friction with the sheets.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Itachi-san..I thank you…"

Lavender eyes blinked in rapid succession as she then felt his soft lips on her forehead. She yearned to know how they'd feel against hers.

Hinata grasped his shirt, pulling him closer to her, but stopped short.

Those eyes of his looked into hers, enticing, yet petrifying. Suddenly, she was too shy to even attempt to give him a goodnight kiss.

He flashed another soft smile, hand moving up to continue cradling her head, fingers rubbing gently along her scalp. Itachi hardly treated his other partners like this, and yet this girl he was growing rather fond of quickly.

Her eyes slowly slid shut, the ministrations upon her head making it all the more easier for her to fall asleep.

He watched her for what felt like an hour, intrigued by her beautiful sleeping face. He battled with chronic insomnia and hardly could catch a good night of sleep, but tonight might be the night he could.

He closed his eyes after a while, focusing in on her restful, heavy breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall against his own.

* * *

Hinata woke up, her mouth and throat feeling parched. She was direly dehydrated and needed water. To make matters worse, her head was already feeling heavy.

She turned her head slowly, the steady breathing from the young man indicating he was asleep. She really didn't want to wake him up.

Slowly, the girl tried to rise from the bed, but knew she had failed when the arm around her tightened.

"Sorry!" She whispered apologetically, a frown on her lips as she'd awakened the other.

"Do you need water?" Itachi didn't really care if he'd been awoken. Shisui usually kept him up anyways with his antics, and he was a light sleeper.

Hinata nodded, guilty for making him get up as well as constantly being taken care of by him.

As soon as he left the bed, she felt cold, her body shivering as she watched him walk over to the mini fridge and fish out another bottle of water.

She retrieved it from him, scooting over practically into the wall to let him back in.

Silence consumed them as Hinata drank over half the bottle within just a few gulps.

"Better?" He inquired, to which she nodded.

"You don't understand how much I appreciate this. You...you could've done much worse things. O-Or not helped me at all." Her voice was weak from sleep-drunkenness and the overall hangover her body was slowly succumbing to.

Itachi knew well enough what she meant. He looped an arm back around her, observing her closely once more.

From their sleeping he noticed the lace of her bra falling out of her collar. He tried his hardest not to examine it any longer. He shamed his own carnal desires.

"I wouldn't think to do such a thing. You are lucky, though. I cannot speak for any of the other men you could've came across." Most importantly, he was glad he met her. Even if she was one girl out of the thousands that inhabited campus, no one had attracted him as much as she had so quickly. And Itachi thought he was growing too soft. Sentimental. He didn't want much to do with relationships or even love at this point, but why did he want to keep her around more or treat her like a princess?

"You're so kind Itachi-san. From how popular you are, I thought you wouldn't be."

"And I don't blame you." He remarked candidly, knowing full well the assholes that some of the most popular students were.

She giggled at his blunt tone of voice, taking a smaller sip from the bottle before placing it elsewhere.

"I suppose we should head back to sleep?"

"If you'd like."

There was a slight pause, Hinata feeling those butterflies of shyness once more. Not only was his response vague, he was  _so close._ It wouldn't hurt to steal a kiss right?

There had been some obvious tension between the two of them all night, from Itachi's side, his sudden attraction, from Hinata, her curiosity for the male, sex, and her desire to achieve a milestone.

Perhaps her thoughts were own full display, not realizing her eyes had drifted to his lips.

Quite smoothly, he angled her head up so she was looking right at him before pulling her in for a soft kiss.

It was tender at first, their lips simply moving upon the other's, getting a feel for each other's softness, warmth, breath...

Then Hinata took a risk and began to nibble at his lower lip bashfully, her heart beating soundly in her chest. And by how close they were, she was sure he could feel it.

Itachi quickly accommodated her, pulling back to remove himself from her playful grip before attacking her lips this time with much more fervor.

The girl gasped softly, parting her lips enough to allow his the intrusion of his tongue. Their warm muscles met, mingling and savoring one another's taste.

The faint taste of the cheap alcohol she had consumed hours prior was barely present, and Itachi couldn't help but akin her essence to something sweet.

As her tongue was getting suckled on, she let out a low moan, her hand clawing at his dark locks, body pressing against his even more.

After a few more moments, he pulled back, asking, "Have you done it yet?"

"U-um.." she hadn't expected the question so suddenly. "No..."

"Would you like to?" This was unconventional for even him to ask. Itachi naturally just went along with the flow, but it'd been a long while since he'd dealt with a virgin. He had to show her the ropes, and be gentle-something that he wasn't accustomed to doing.

Hinata blinked, pondering the fact. Though she had started the night off wanting to lose it, in her sober state of mind now, she was too uncertain.

Her expression and hesitation said it all, and he added, "I understand." He wasn't bitter about the fact in the slightest. Actually, he was glad. If he were to take her virginity (if she'd allowed), he'd want to do it at a better time.

"B-but…" she looked crestfallen then as she bit her lip, trying to find the best way to piece together her most truthful thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I-I well..." her throat closed up out of pure anxiety, muting any further words for a second or two. Her friends-well,  _then friends-_ would've prompted her to be forward. But she wasn't doing this for them anymore. It was for herself.

"I'm wet." Despite her frankness, she couldn't muster the courage to meet his eyes in those moments.

"If you'll allow me, I'll touch you."

Oh she would like that a lot. That one guy was rough, and clearly didn't know what he was doing. But Itachi...if his fingers had stolen her interest than much earlier, than the thought of him touching her private area got her even more hot.

"Please." She couldn't believe that had came out of her mouth.

No more words were needed then. The distant, genius Itachi that most of his closest family, colleagues, and professors knew was replaced with a man of formidable sexual hunger and prowess. It'd taken years for this individual to become into full fruition, but experiences and the opportunities this campus offered for him had unleashed this.

With ease, Itachi turned her around to a position where he was practically spooning her.

"You're not so innocent, are you?" He whispered into her ear as one of his hands snaked downwards, into her skirt and underwear. "But you have a confident streak in you."

"I-I-I…" She was back to the bumbling shy girl she was, a blush was ever so apparent on her cheeks. Her body shuddered as she felt his hand grace across her body like that. His touch was gentle, but assertive.

"You should know it's okay to admit when you want to do something naughty, Hinata-chan." his voice was husky, quite impressed by her assertion early. Hinata felt like putty in his hands then.

She gasped out as his digits contacted her sticky folds, a single digit rubbing between them slowly, teasingly, while the other rested on either side, gauging for another reaction.

"Has anyone else ever touched you before?"

"O-once…" her thighs instinctively tightened around his wrist as a finger had flicked her bundle of nerves coyly.

"Was he any good?"

Hinata squeaked as now two fingers rubbed her damp lips, his thumb now tapping at her clit.

"I don't...I don't…"

"Open your legs wider for me, sweetheart."

She complied slowly, body shuddering with each touch and flick of his fingers. His fingers continued familiarizing themselves with her sex before he tried to penetrate her with one. He met resistance.

"You really are a virgin." he was whispering this more to himself, but decided he would not break her. Not yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped he'd have the privilege of taking her innocence someday.

"Y-Yes…" she could practically feel her juices running down her thighs, two fingers of his now focusing on her sensitive pearl, rubbing it in circles gently.

Such a simple action made her feel so good. Hinata had never experienced an orgasm before, so she didn't know what to expect.

Her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling at these movements, a moan falling from her lips seconds later. She suddenly wanted him to feel good too.

Reaching back, her hand slid down his stomach towards his crotch, rubbing at it, sure enough feeling a bulge. Her friends had told her this was what guys liked and would surely get them to feel good, if even a little. But before she could proceed with another caress, he had grabbed her hand. "If you don't want to lose your virginity tonight, you shouldn't do that." his voice was breathy and wasn't hostile, but was full of warning.

He couldn't allow her to get him fully hard. Because if she did, he would have no choice but to fuck her relentlessly.

"S-so-"

"You don't have to apologize." Itachi would have to fix that apologizing problem of hers.

While his other hand worked their magic between her legs, the other drifted up her shirt and underneath her bra.

Her breasts were substantial in size and soft. He could only imagine how much fun one could have with them (though he was more of an ass guy).

He kneaded one gently with his palm, fingers eventually finding a bud.

"Does it feel good?" he questioned, his fingers down south having spread her folds apart to allow for best access to her needy clit.

"M-Mhm…" Hinata's lips were sealed shut, trying not to make anymore noises she found embarrassing or would be disruptive.

Her silence wasn't missed by him. "Moan for me, Hinata." Feeling her body trembling told him all too well how much he was affecting her. And yet, what he was doing was so simple.  _Fuck_ , he just wanted to corrupt her so bad.

His command was fulfilled, and she whimpered out when he pinched at her nipple, the fingers on her womanhood increasing in pressure.

All the while, that hot knotting feeling was increasing in her core, the stimulation upon her clit becoming more and more overwhelming by the second.

"I-Itachi…" she didn't know what was happening, but she feared she was going to have an accident on him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-It's…a-aungh!" She moaned out loudly, his fingers now pinching at her clit, preventing any more coherent words from escaping her.

"Then cum, princess." He alternated between swirling his fingers around her hardened bud and pinching it, his digits well coated in her honey. God, he wanted to eat her out so bad, but he would save that for another time. And he would make sure there would be another time.

Her hips started moving raggedly against his fingers then, that sensation in her pelvis slowly building with each grind.

Smirking, he nibbled at her the conch of her ear, seconds later hearing a low moan among frantic pants, liquids drenching his fingers.  _Perfect._

She shuddered drastically against him, Itachi leaning down to meet her lips in a comforting kiss.

It only lasted for a few moments before he retracted both his hands, the one soaked in her juices promptly meeting his mouth.

Hinata watched through cloudy eyes as he lewdly licked and sucked at his fingers,  _those_ fingers, like a hungry man. Her taste was absolutely amazing to him, and he was a bit miffed that he didn't just bury his face between her legs.

"Ready for sleep?" he asked casually as if nothing had happened, re-adjusting himself now.

And Hinata could only nod, blushing, her heart beating fast in her chest from her recent high, and also, from him.


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol more trash ensues.

" _You have to receive tutoring at this point. Your grade is just too poor if you don't intend on dropping the course."_

That's what Professor Shizune had told her that afternoon. Hinata had received the news with slumped shoulders, holding back tears as she looked at the F she had received on her last Calculus exam. It was a course required for her major. For her family. She couldn't just  _drop_  it.

And so, she'd signed up for a tutor, one she'd get to meet that very evening.

Before heading over to the library though, she'd cried a little in the nearest bathroom stall, too afraid to reach out to her younger sister or even her cousin who was attending a university not too far away. They would all express their disappointment, bringing up how she was a stellar student before she had entered university. Now it it had all gone to shit. She had expanded her horizons. Seen new things. Had new goals. Her family would never understand.

Hinata dabbed at her teary, pink eyes one last time before she went to the mirror to pull her hair up in a tight ponytail.

_Everything would be alright._

She headed to the library and upon entering it, realized she hadn't spent as much time there as she should have. The whole facility was practically unknown to her, and she couldn't find the tutoring center for the life of her.

Finally, after scrambling for five minutes she found it, nestled in a more secluded part of the library. A red haired girl greeted her at the desk with a friendly smile. "Meeting a tutor?"

"I-I'm being assigned."

"And your name?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

She looked through the list for a second then rose from her seat. "He's here already. Follow me."

She was led through another set of doors to a quiet area with round tables and whiteboards. She didn't recognize anyone until they walked up to a table, Hinata's heart literally leaping in her chest.

_Him._

"Itachi! She's here."

The brunet looked up, his face rather unsurprised. He must've already known.

"Thank you, Karin."

With a curious look behind her shoulder, the girl eventually pranced off, leaving the two to themselves.

Hinata stood there, frozen in her spot, gripping her book so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her face was already feeling hot as she tried to hide the shock that was creeping onto heh features.

She was absolutely mortified. What were the heavens telling her by bringing him into her life once again?

"You can have a seat," Itachi coaxed, turning back to the textbook he had already opened.

Slowly, she complied, taking a seat next to him, but with measured distance. "I...I didn't know you tutored Calculus," she said, breathlessly. Was he really a talented student?

"I do." He looked disinterested. Tired, even.

With shaky hands, Hinata dug out her worksheets and her own book, not wanting to pester the boy in any way. It seemed she'd done so enough already  _that night._

She could remember clearly stumbling back to her dorm the following morning, hair nearly in a disarray and a button or two missing from her shirt, and a constant wetness in her undergarments. Hinata had dodged any question from her roommates and had ran into the shower to repeat some of the motions of the night before.

While still in her recollection, Itachi asked, "Is there anything you're having particular issue with?"

She blinked once or twice, her mind slowly registering that she had just been spoken to. "T-This isn't helpful but...everything."

He looked at her from the book then, Hinata matching his gaze warily.

"I-I understand the first two chapters but everything after that…" she trailed off, realizing just how intense Itachi's eye contact was.

"Concepts build on another here. Why don't you review what you already know, and we'll go from there?"

She watched as he slid a sheet over to her, and she started to work on it.

Moments of silence passed, Hinata unaware of his constant observation until he spoke up. "Has everything been okay?"

The young woman paused, wondering if she should tell him the truth. "I'm okay, d-don't worry about it..." she lied, continuing to work even though the pencil lead snapped against the paper seconds later.

"Your eyes are red. I figured I'd ask."

She shook her head then, a hand clasped in her lap. "I don't want to burden you with my issues as I've already done so enough. So please—"

"I'm asking because I'm genuinely concerned. But if you don't want to share, don't feel obligated to."

And then she broke down, her lip trembling as she looked at him, tears coming to her eyes. Even if the two had pretty much had a fling and nothing more, Itachi was another voice for her, a wiser one compared to her friends.

"I…" her voice failed her, aware of the students that surrounded the two of them. "Could...could we go somewhere else?"

"Of course." The two stood, gathered their things, and went up to one of the upper floors where it was less populated and more quiet.

They'd found a table and arranged their things back to where they had them, but it was quickly forgotten.

"I can't focus. E-Even if I've been here for almost two months, I can't seem to adjust. My grades have never been this low in my entire life..." A tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped.

"It's a more common problem than you think. You're not alone," he assured, placing a hand on her leg gently, though with some hesitation. "There's always a rough patch for freshman transitioning. Everything will fall into place. Give yourself time."

What Hinata had not told him was the pressure from her family. How they were taking full control over what she studied and not giving her the choice to explore her passions. Therefore, her disinterest reflected in her attention and made her more stressed.

There were also the many thrills and shiny things that were distracting her, thrills that she could've never experienced beforehand under her family's or teachers' close guidance. Drugs. Men. A kind of freedom. Maybe that'd make her look like a dumb bimbo and even more of a greenhorn than she already was if she were to admit that.

"I bet I look s-so inexperienced…" she said with a soft sniff, rummaging through her bag for a tissue.

"You don't go into these things fully prepared for everything." There was an inkling of a grin on his face, and Hinata became aware of the lone finger that rubbed at the soft skin above her knee. Most would've found it invasive, but she felt it was comforting. Her trust with Itachi was already fairly solid. After all, he'd touched her in the most taboo of places.

They grew silent after that as she slowly recovered, Itachi surprised at himself for consoling someone successfully. He always grew awkward when anyone even remotely displayed intense emotions in him. But with her, something was different.

A smile twitched on his lips eventually, matching the one on hers as her tears seemed to have cleared up.

"Don't hesitate to come to me if you have any more issues. You don't bother me. I promise." To him, it seemed as if she were walking on eggshells around him, and he couldn't quite get why. Of course he was intimidating, but especially after what they'd done that one night, shouldn't she be comfortable by now? Then it dawned on him once again that she was a simply shy and polite girl. Home-trained quite well, and kept her struggles to herself. The latter he shared in common.

Funny how he could pick that out so easily in others but couldn't correct it in himself.

The two resumed their tutoring session, which helped Hinata at least understand two more chapters and some of the current material. They still had much to cover, but it seemed she was getting the hang of it. Itachi could recognize her intelligence.

A couple hours later, they reached a good stopping point, and Hinata bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you again Itachi-kun. The teacher's so lousy, b-but when you explained it, I finally started to understand..." There was a gleeful smile as she realized her progress.

"It's my job after all." He waved off the compliment, though he appreciated it. "What will you do now?"

"Probably stay here. I have to work on a research paper." That was due the following day.

"Mind if I stay?"

"Not at all," she said, content with the thought of spending time with the man. He hadn't left her mind since after that party, and she was happy at the prospects of them becoming friends. With some added perks.

Once she had set out her stuff, she walked into the stacks to go look for a few books. Hinata was busy searching when she heard the familiar whisper in her ear, "You have to remember to stay quiet, alright?"

Hinata, already looking along the rough spines of the books, whirled around as she heard this, her eyes wide.

"O-Of course." She blinked a few times, utterly clueless to what he was planning. Her anxiety shot up in those passing seconds, though there was an added thrill to it all.

Itachi's face was mysterious in those moments, yet that glimmer in his eyes was an obvious hint of what was in store for her.

A heavy feeling settled in her gut as she turned back around, continuing to scour the shelves for a book that would be useful for her research. All the while, Itachi kept close behind her, casually, as if this was completely acceptable behavior.

She could practically hear him breathe, the heat radiating off of his body beginning to distract her. Hinata didn't particularly  _mind_ his rather looming presence, but it wasn't helping her get this assignment done any faster.

She had pulled out a book in the meantime and began to flick through it, observing its table of contents until she suddenly felt the rougher fabric of her schoolgirl skirt against her bum. She could no longer feel her soft underwear, but now, the subtle breeze of air.

"I-Itachi!" she was frazzled since the boy had proceeded to pull down her underwear, the frilly pink undergarment bunching at her ankles.

"Do you trust me?" he asked lowly, crouching down then, behind her.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down at him, not knowing whether or not to excoriate him or concede to his actions. Obviously, she trusted him. It was only this intimacy that she was so unsure of, so inexperienced with. But Itachi had been gentle with her all the way up to this point.

"I do." She spoke this genuinely, her cheeks their typical flushed color.

Hearing that sparked a warm smile to come to his lips. He was glad.

Really, Itachi was always hesitant to show his brazen, sexual side in front of others(and oftentimes, was mutual), not wanting to be labeled as a pervert or a mere fuck boy.

But he really considered her feelings, and was relieved none of this was going entirely his own way.

As if he were unwrapping a present, he lifted up her skirt, revealing her bare pink folds before him. He consciously had to pause to swallow the saliva that was already gathering in his mouth. Hinata, unknowing to what was going on or what was going through the boy's head, simply shivered because of the cooler air of the library.

Both his hands started groping at her ass gently, observing how lewdly her sweet, supple lips spread and moved with such ministrations. The thin strings of fluid accompanied with the vibrant pink between them were not missed.

With such touches, Hinata was already shuddering, leaning against the shelf some to maintain her casual pose of looking through the book. Thank goodness, this was a far less traveled part of the library.

But with the next motions, she could not maintain her demeanor so skillfully.

Itachi ran his tongue slowly along her wet folds, a soft whimper escaping the girl as her back arched.

"Shhh..." he shushed her teasingly, his breath tickling her warmth. He knew full well that wouldn't be possible for the girl, and he planned to exploit that. Maybe they should get caught- Itachi wouldn't exactly care about losing his measly tutoring job. People have done worse on this campus.

His warm muscle continued its work, running back and forth within her slit, savoring her taste, her scent, her overall essence. He moaned against her, feeling himself even growing hard within his pants.

Her legs began to tremble, knees turning inward as time progressed, her lip indented drastically from the incessant biting of her teeth, nearly breaking the skin.

All the while, his mouth was practically making out against her sex like a hungry beast, lips pressing and sucking at her lips and the tip of his tongue mingling with sensitive, moist bits. A hand reached up and began rubbing along her abandoned entrance searchingly, thumb grazing gently against the puckered flesh.

He craned his neck to allow his tongue to reach further to the front, enough for it to graze her clit. Such a simple flick of his roused a less inhibited yelp to escape from her. She was so close already.

"Itachi…" she felt her knees were about to give out, feeling her womanhood throb and exude more of her liquids against his mouth. She felt embarrassed that her body was reacting in such a way.

"Yes, princess?" he hummed, pretending as if nothing unusual was occuring, giving her wetness a few more rapid strokes from his tongue for good measure.

"What if someone... s-sees?" Hinata gasped out, a genuine concern of hers despite her mind being shrouded with lust.

"No one will," he said with marked confidence, giving her one last lap all the way from her broader entrance up to her even smaller one before pulling away from her, rather reluctantly. A soft whine left her as she had been denied an orgasm. He had determined that this was not going to be the focus of their session.

When he pulled away, Hinata scrambled sideways, a noise of surprise escaping her as she tripped over the underwear that were gathered at her feet.

Itachi  _really_ wanted to laugh, but he managed to hold most of it back. "You're silly." he said with a chuckle, holding out his hand so she could raise herself up.

Her face tinted pink, she stood up shakily. "Don't laugh…" She knew such a threat was pointless.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sheepish grin and all as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why don't you give me your panties so you don't trip again?"

He was still making a joke out of it. She playfully batted a hit upon his solid chest as she hid her face from view, Itachi continuing to laugh, though lowly for it to be allowable in the library.

"You really are a pervert…" It was the first time she had overtly made a joke with him. Itachi was pleased with this development in their relationship.

"I've never been called that before." He mumbled sarcastically. "I still want your panties."

She huffed, eyebrows furrowing in an intimidating manner, but Itachi could only akin it to an angry kitten.

"Keep them safe please, I really like these." Hinata reached down, raising her leg to disentangle the flimsy fabric from her ankle and hand it to the boy. It seemed like the right thing for her to do.

"Thank you." He brought the garment to his mouth, licking along the crotch of her panties while eyeing her directly, enjoying the widening eyes of her horrified face.

Hinata wanted to yell at him, but she was absolutely speechless at his dirty gesture. She straightened up, turning on her heel instead and stalked further down the aisle in search for another book she deemed necessary for her research.

Naturally, Itachi followed at a leisurely pace, stuffing her underwear in a pocket and whipping out his phone from the other. All the while, he glanced up at her furtively.

"Itachi-kun.." she said this softly, contemplating her next words as she went back to her search. "Don't y-you have anything else to do?"

The question caused him to raise his eyebrows, but he knew she was just partially irritated. Irritated at how well he got under her skin.

"No. I finished all my homework, unlike you." There was a smugness clear in his voice.

Her shoulders drooped, defeated at his words as they were the truth. Damn him for being so perfect in the social  _and_ the grade department.

"If you want me to leave you alone, just say so." his voiced had lowered into a monotone now, making it hard to read any solid emotions within his words.

She hesitated at his answer, a soft sigh exuding her. "I-I just…"

Hinata was stressed. If their small study session didn't prove anything, then the sexual frustration that he had put her under had only made her more distressed.

In his movements as well as how he eyed her, she was sure he knew she wanted him. But again, she was too choked up to admit it. And  _Jesus,_ he was absolutely disgusting with it. And she liked it a lot.

"There's t-too much I have to do…"

"I can help take your mind off of it."

"Yeah, but…" she bit her lip, looking downwards then.

"You want me to help you with your homework?" He was asking the question incredulously. Their fields of study were markedly different, but even if the Hyuga girl was incredibly smart, he still knew many more things than she did about academics.

She shook her head. "Th-that's not it."

"I can't help you if you're vague Hinata." He liked her quite a lot, but this interaction was becoming tiresome.

"From a few nights ago…" She expelled a loud sigh, trying to find the guts to speak her mind. "I...told you about how I was..." The girl swallowed.

"A virgin."

She nodded, fidgeting with her forefingers near her waist.

"I assumed you wanted me to take you when you decided to go underwearless."

_Just why did he have to say it like that?_

"I-I-I just wanted to give them bec..because-" he had asked her to, and she couldn't imagine saying no to him.

A brow was raised in response to her babbling, Itachi not buying that excuse in the slightest. Hinata was a deviant little nymph-she just wouldn't embrace it.

Before she realized it, his arms had linked around her waist and she had been brought up against the nearby bookshelf. "I-Itachi!" A blush was on her face once again, lavender eyes refusing to meet brown as he stared down at her rather intensely.

"Admit it. You want me to fuck you here." She winced at his words, remaining silent. Her cheeks were incredibly hot, her fidgeting practically intensifying, shaky hands now behind her back because of their close vicinity.

"Well?" he pried more, determined, pressing his body against hers then. He felt a shudder from her small form and it said everything she wasn't willing to say.

A heavy sigh left her soft lips as she closed her eyes tightly for a moment, embarrassed at her own deviousness. Her horniness. Sure she was a slut, but all of a sudden it made her nervous when it involved Itachi. He knew her so well despite their limited contact- just the right buttons to push, the right words to say, the right way to touch her...

"Yes…" she admitted after a few more moments of deafening silence, her hands traveling up the front of his dark sweater, clutching at the fabric. "Please...please be gentle."

"Of course," he said smoothly, only half a second later pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she greeted his gentle petals in a warm, yet passionate kiss, lips soon giving way to eager tongues.

Itachi's hands flew down to the hem of her blouse, hands traveling up her warm skin to the middle of her back.

Such tantalizing touches sent tingles up Hinata's spine, pushing her body more against his instinctively. She was starting to get used to these things now, and somehow with Itachi, compared to the other guys, she felt much more comfortable. Even if they hadn't known each other for long.

He continued cradling her back as they kissed, only pulling away when he heard the shuffling of winter boots against the library's carpet. He took a large step back as such footsteps drew near, noticing the blanched expression on Hinata's face.

It was the later hours of the night, not many people roamed these stacks during this time. As the lone student walked by, he gently took her wrist.

"Follow me."

The two headed to another part of the vast floor, this part having been abandoned as the lights had turned on during their approach.

_Plant biology._ He hoped no one needed a book from over here.

Once they had wandered some way into the stacks in the most distant part, he had started his attack again, this time by pushing her skirt up, lips ravaging at the soft skin of her neck, imbued with the scents of lilac and vanilla.

Hinata gasped as quietly as she could, arms linking around him for security as she was, once again, pressed up against a shelf. Her fingers traveled up to his hair once more, digits trailing the back of his neck, which made his hairs stand on end. Her touch was quite careful, sweet. And he loved it.

After leaving a few appropriate bites and welts on her skin, Itachi pulled back, working on the belt of his pants.

The girl waited almost nervously, seeing a dick less than a handful of times in her life. She blushed.

By then, Itachi had grown hard through the most abstract of ways. She really didn't have to do much to get him horny; quite frankly, her somewhat innocence presence did enough.

He finally released his needy length, Hinata eyeing him and wondering just how this would fit inside her.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "You'll be surprised of what your body is capable of."

He drew close once more, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You'll have to promise me you'll be quiet."

She nodded in response, anxious to what was to come. Would it hurt that bad?

He reached down to lift up one of her legs, allowing for better access to her neediness. Hinata's clutch on him intensed in order to retain her balance.

Teasing at first, he rubbed the head of his arousal against her womanhood, prepping the both of them, his body shuddering at the contact. Naturally she was warm, and  _goodness,_ he'd wanted to do this since he first laid eyes on her.

He wouldn't admit it, but ever since that night, he had recurring thoughts about the girl, innocent ones, lustful ones. Her quiet moans were one's he could not forget, and he had made it a goal to hear more of them. It was a blessing that they had been paired up for tutoring- perhaps, the universe was giving its approval.

Her body trembled in anticipation, her hips gradually moving against his movements in need, her eyes daring to look into his.

Itachi gripped her thigh, shifting just an inch closer to her. "Ready?" his whisper was hushed.

"Y-yes…" she said softly.

He positioned his cock against her, gradually inserting himself _. More, more…_

Her eyes widened once her innocence was broken, her nails clawing at his back underneath his shirt as she bit her already bleeding lip once more, failing to hold back a pathetic whimper.

Itachi paused, a soft groan leaving him at how tight she was. She was fertile,  _pure_...not having been touched by anyone before. And that fact alone turned him on tremendously. However this time, he had planned on being gentle, not wanting to harm his princess. At least not yet.

He tilted her head up more, to capture her lips in a short kiss, promptly licking and sucking the blood off her swollen petals. "I'm sorry." He felt the need to apologize, even though such pain was inevitable for her.

She shook her head, her hands shifting to his shoulders. "It's...okay." The pain was still awful, almost as though she was being split in half, but she hoped it would be temporary.

The boy didn't make any motions to move for a few more moments, only pressing gentle kisses against her lips, in comfort. Then, he pushed more of himself in her, her walls cloaking him in a delicious warmth and tightness that sent him on edge. It was taking all of his willpower to not just pound into her recklessly—really, he had done so with other virgins in the past because he lacked the charisma and patience. But with Hinata...

The female whined against his lips, attempting to link her leg around his still clothed form. She felt she was ready for more of him.

He understood and started moving his hips back and forth at a slow, steady pace, enough for her to adjust to his size and the general intrusion.

With agape lips, she watched his face which was concentrated on his slick length moving in and out of her with no struggle.

A soft moan left her before she clasped her own mouth out of fear. Apologetic eyes looked into his, but his expression relieved their fears. It was warm, despite the inappropriate acts that were occurring. Her hand remained in place, as feelings of pain gave way to pleasure, a steady tingling sensation that began to gather in her core.

Sweat started to gather, exacerbated by their thick fall clothing, Hinata's back against the bookshelf causing it to creak back and forth lowly. "I-Itachi-kun.." she said breathlessly, practically clinging to him. "You..you can…"

"Faster?"

She nodded and bit her lip, her cheeks a rosy pink. It was already starting to feel good, and she wanted to see just how amazing Itachi was. Her friends had heard some raving reviews.

Itachi couldn't help but think her neediness was adorable. He was more than glad that he'd been granted permission to let loose. To really own her.

"Turn around." He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before he pulled away from her. She complied, feeling an inkling of embarrassment from being in such a position.

He re-entered, his chest now pressed against her back, pleated skirt bunched up between the two of them as he started moving again, a firm grip on her shapely hips. He was careful not to be too hasty or loud, as sustained contact would cause their love-making to be  _too_  audible. Still, it frustrated him, not being able to fully pound his girth into her.

Regardless, Hinata gripped the shelf in front of her as best as she could, pressing her mouth to the back of her hand.

Itachi looked down at her body arching up against him in desire, her curvy ass quite the delectable sight to drink in. Her hot, slick walls were beginning to make him lose his sanity by the second, further exacerbated by the slight trembles and the muffled noises that left her.

_Fuck it._

With no warning, he fully pushed himself into her with a sharp snap of his hips. A muted yelp was heard as he continued moving even faster than before, not caring that the sounds of their slapping skin could be heard. He needed her to know how it was to be fucked by him, even if their circumstances had inhibited most of what he was capable of.

Itachi leaned forward, heated breath caressing her neck and ear as his lips found the fleshy skin of her ear lobe, sucking and nipping it as he continued pounding into her, a handful of books falling from the shelf from the constant shaking. As long as one didn't fall on them, he didn't give a damn.

Hinata was practically seeing stars at this point, the gripping of her hand futile as she moaned, sweaty hands barely gripping onto the wood and metal of the shelving. Their juices dribbled down her thighs as she felt her wobbly limbs give out, whining as it hindered his thrusts temporarily.

Luckily, Itachi quickly held onto her and pulled her up, his hands clasping the front of her thighs as he continued to ram into her without skipping a single beat.

"Hinata…" he felt himself sighing, approaching his limit as indicated by the heat gathering in his core.

"Where...where should I…"

"Inside me please." She whimpered out, urgent pants leaving her as she reached back and gripped at the fabric of his sweater with a death grip.

Her response shocked him. Had she prepared for such things by starting the pill? The thought in itself brought a smirk to his lips. She really was a horny little thing, something he could see himself playing with more in the future. Most importantly, Itachi could claim his territory by dispelling his seed in her. He would be the first to do so in her fertile little body and no one else.

His hand slid to her groin, a digit rubbing at her clit, and a near cry came from the girl had she not bit at her knuckle.

Her walls then tightened around him tremendously as she came, coaxing Itachi to release as well. He moaned lowly at the rushing of her liquids, his own seed mixing inside of her.

He leaned forward, pressing kisses to her sweaty cheeks and neck, burying his face against her temporarily as the two rode out both of their orgasms.

"How was it?" Itachi asked lowly, not bothering to slide out of her yet.

"A-Amazing…" she answered timidly, the crashing of reality reverting her back to her typical demeanor. She was once again, ashamed of what had just occurred—and in the  _library_ for that matter.

Hinata quickly pulled away from him, the feeling of his absence within her body causing her to shudder, perhaps with delight because of the liquids he'd left in his wake. However, she needed to go to the restroom.

"Do...do you think someone heard?"

"Mm. I'm sure of it." He glanced behind him through the shelves, a shadow suddenly moving away.

Hinata blanched, a feeling of lightheadedness coming over her.

* * *

They were quiet as Itachi drove her back to the dorm afterwards. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable; she was just exhausted from work, lack of sleep, and of course, their lewd actions. Itachi was keen enough to pick up on this, and did not bother to initiate any more conversation than needed.

Once they'd arrived at dormitory, he'd started through the parking lot to find somewhere to park.

"O-Oh Itachi-kun, you don't have to walk me up…" she finally spoke, feeling as though she'd burdened him enough today. Even if most of the actions had been mutual.

"But I'd like to. May I?"

"Of course…" she had no reason to say no to his politeness.

And so he'd parked, got out, and walked her up to the door. The night had grown chilly, and the wind had become forceful, so she had to walk while holding down her skirt. Speaking of which...

"Can I have my panties back?" her voice was hushed, mainly because there were other students nearby.

Through the faint light, she could see his eyebrows raise and a certain  _look_ cross his face.  _Please. No._

"I don't get a parting present?"

"Please…" she whined. Hinata really liked that pair.

He pulled them out and held them out to her on one finger, above her head. "These are really pretty, I quite enjoy-"

Hinata snatched the garment away from him and nearly darted off.

Itachi watched her stomp away with her head down, curious onlookers glancing between the two of them. And whatever was balled up in her hand. He couldn't help but smirk.

The little Hyuga was growing on him.


End file.
